


Happy Hour

by UmbralUltimas



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Cunnilingus, FtM Neku, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab terminology for genitals, mentions of drinking, trans male Neku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralUltimas/pseuds/UmbralUltimas
Summary: The air is cold, but the alcohol leaves them feeling warm, and for Joshua in particular, quite handsy.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Kudos: 18





	Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my private twitter you've witnessed me going on about this, but now it's done, and I can rest until the next idea takes me by the horns to write it.  
> If there's any weird tenses lemme know, I _think_ I got them all but you never know.

The way they fumble is awkward, uncoordinated.

Neku snorts in his throat with drunken amusement when Joshua misses the mark on skimming his hand up his side, instead awkwardly palming at his arm, hand slapping against his back in merriment.

Joshua’s own thoughts are fuzzy, sluggish and lagged with an overlay of warmth that leaves him giddy and wanting to chuckle along with Neku’s snorting. He’s managed to prop them against a wall, a spectacular feat of coordination considering his failed attempt at fondling earlier, and he’s absurdly pleased with himself for it. Neku’s still snorting and tapping at his back, face flushed intoxicated pink with the evidence of their night out, looking so lovely and _suggestable_ if only Joshua could get his hands to touch where he wanted them to.

“Josh. Josh.” For the past few minutes, Neku had been repeating his name, not answering when asked what he wanted; it seemed he just wanted to say it. “Josh” Neku’s hands sloppily grabbed at his face, pushing against his cheeks “You know I- _fuck_ your face looks dumb.” Neku dropped his hands, snorting turning into loud, echoing cackles.

“I could have sworn I was dating a man, not a hyena.”

“ _Oh_ fuck you, Josh.” There’s no heat behind Neku’s words, and he’s grinning with his glassy eyes shining in the night “Let yourself be _sloppy_ like us common folk for once.” Neku loops his other arm around Joshua’s neck; and now they’re drunkenly embracing in an alleyway.

As much as Joshua wished he could hold Neku here forever and sip of the warmth of his skin, the night air was beginning to bare it’s chilled fangs, and Neku never did well in the cold. Even now, the slightest of tremors was making its way through his body, though he doubted Neku even noticed with all the alcohol in his system.

“We’d better get home.” With the chilling air, a small bit of sobriety sneaks its way back into his thoughts; a public alleyway is no place for seducing Neku, _especially_ not when Neku was not the sort to appreciate uninvited voyeurs when attempting his carnal activities, and he wasn’t exactly eager to test if _drunken_ Neku would care.

Home was a _much_ more suitable place to ravish him breathless.

Joshua finally lets himself chuckle along with Neku, pulling him from the wall and stumbling with him back out of the alley and towards home. He tries for a quick kiss to one of Neku’s flushed cheeks, but misses and hits his ear instead. Somehow, it’s incredibly amusing, and they start laughing anew.

They’re both too caught in the moment to be embarrassed of their state of inebriety, or the loudness of their cackles as they wobble and weave down the street; trying for arm-in-arm but ending up good-naturedly pushing and shoving each other back and forth as they both vie to be the one to initiate the hold.

* * *

When they arrive at the threshold, it’s a short, fumbled war for the keys as they slap at each other with barely repressed snickers, the night air giving them enough wit to _try_ and be mindful of their neighbours.

As soon as they step inside, Joshua presses Neku against the barely closed door and lands a _much_ more accurate kiss against smiling lips. Neku hums appreciatively, and walks two fingers up his back with a bouncy little tune before burying his hand in Joshua’s hair and opening his mouth to a deeper kiss.

The taste of alcohol is faint on Neku’s tongue, and it’s not so much a kiss of barely restrained passion as it is the two of them lazily frenching in the doorway.

“Y’know, you’ve been. Making _bedroom eyes_ at me for a while. Gonna do something about that?” Neku’s voice is lilted and warm, still showing the clear signs of his intoxication.

Joshua settles his hands on Neku’s hips, considering. He’s _probably_ too drunk to lift Neku and carry him to the bedroom without either of them falling over, regardless of how light Neku would be in his arms. But he doesn’t want to just _grab_ Neku by the arm and tug him along, he wants to be a little more _romantic_ about it.

Well, _thinking_ about it wasn’t going to get Neku naked, action would. And he had his hands on him already…

Tugging Neku along by the hips, they stumble their way towards the bedroom, Joshua flipping them around just before they hit the bed so Neku falls backwards onto the soft mattress instead, Joshua crawling on top of him to continue their make-out.

He could feel Neku rubbing his legs together and shifting his hips with soft noises and sighs, so he pushes a knee between them and spread Neku open. In response, Neku makes a soft ‘mmn’ and bites his lip.

Joshua notices the edge of Neku’s binder peeks out from under his rising shirt, and kisses at its edge before starting to shimmy it upwards, kissing and sucking at Neku’s skin in intervals as it’s slowly revealed. 

They have to break apart so Neku can wriggle out of it, Joshua being unable to resist sliding his hands along Neku’s exposed breasts in an excuse to ‘help’ him lift the binder over his chest. From the way Neku snorts, his ulterior motive wasn’t exactly subtle (though he wasn’t _trying_ to be).

“Do I need to leave you three alone for a while?” Neku flops back onto the bed with a grin at his own joke, and tosses his shirt and binder to the floor. Joshua just shakes his head with a fond sigh, beginning to remove his own shirt, and Neku’s sentence (something about ‘twins’) slowly trails off as he gazes intensely at Joshua’s chest.

Well, if Neku _wanted_ a show… he takes his time, drags his own fingers across his skin as he disrobes slowly, enjoying the suddenness of Neku’s deep breaths and _very_ attentive eyes following the paths of his fingers. Joshua feels a purr of vanity at Neku’s attention, as every movement is observed by dark, blue eyes.

But he can also see Neku’s fingers twitching, and knows Neku won’t hold himself back for much longer. So he finally removes his shirt and tosses it somewhere into the room to join Neku's, settling back between Neku’s legs and above his chest.

He takes one of Neku’s nipples in his mouth, massaging and squeezing the soft skin of Neku’s breast as Neku arches into the sensation with a hiss (sometimes his sensitivity really was a _blessing_ when it came to providing him pleasure).

It was rare Neku was in a mood to let him take his time savouring the feeling of skin meeting skin, libido preferring to get right to the action. Even now, his hips were insistently gyrating upwards, though Neku wasn’t making any hurried movements to direct Joshua’s attention elsewhere, instead tangling his hands in Joshua’s hair and tugging with every firm suckle.

Once the nipple in his mouth was perked, he replaces his mouth with pinching, rolling fingers as he starts on the other, Neku’s chest heaving and squirming under his lips. His other hand dips down, to fumble with the buttons on Neku’s pants, made _somewhat_ more difficult from the way Neku was bucking his hips.

But, he’s nothing if not persistent and he manages to loosen the buttons without taking his mouth off Neku’s skin, though he’d moved from suckling the nipple to mouthing at flesh to stop Neku’s hips from jerking around quite as much, and it makes the task of pushing them down his slim legs even easier once Neku’s pleasure and alcohol fogged mind catches on and helps him, kicking them down near the foot of the bed.

Both nipples perked and bruised, and the skin around one turning red from the actions of his mouth, Joshua moves his attention to Neku’s jaw and neck, licking and nipping the warm skin.

Neku’s started to keen again, and tug frustratedly at his hair, rocking his hips against Joshua’s groin more insistently. So Joshua dips his free hand between Neku’s legs, to rub at his clit through his underwear and make him _shudder_.

There’s a growing moist patch against his fingers as Neku’s voice goes wobbly and _needy_ , rutting against Joshua’s rubbing with increased speed and rising whines. Joshua just continues to rub against his clit, rocking his fingers along with the motions of Neku’s body while nipping a path up the side of Neku’s throat.

Eventually, when the material under his fingers is slippery from Neku’s slick, Joshua removes his hand from Neku’s groin to slide his underwear down shaking legs and reveal Neku’s body completely. As Neku catches his breath, Joshua strips himself down to match his nudity, pushing the remainder of their clothes off the bed.

At this point, he can’t tell what’s flushing Neku’s face more; the alcohol or the desire, and he feels the weight of Neku’s legs settle on his shoulders, offering him a _beautiful_ view of Neku’s wet and waiting folds as he settles himself in front of it.

He brushes a light kiss over faded, surgical scars, before dipping lower and wasting no more time in replacing his fingers with a slippery tongue, tracing lazy circles around Neku’s clit and making his hips jerk with a ' _fuck!’_ and a hand clapped over his own mouth to muffle his voice. The smell of Neku’s arousal is overwhelming, and his legs are trembling where they lay on Joshua’s shoulders as Joshua continued to mercilessly suck and lick at the hot skin.

Joshua drags his tongue between the lips of Neku’s labia, thrusting teasingly into his opening for a few brief moments before slowly working his way back up to the clitoris again. Neku’s legs squeeze his shoulders, voice slowly rising in volume and need.

“Jo- Josh, _please_.” Neku slurs, rocking his hips into Joshua’s face “Wanna. Wanna be _fucked._ ”

“I know dear, I can feel it from the way you’re _throbbing_ under my tongue. Such a wet” he takes his time to slowly drag his tongue down the seam once more “and _tasty_ little cunt.”

Distracting Neku with another round of tongue thrusting, Joshua fumbles for the tube he knows is lying nearby, replacing his tongue with slick fingers once he’s finished coating his cock, the chill of the lube against heated skin making Neku hiss and rut against his fingers.

Neku’s wet enough to not need it, but Joshua can’t help from sliding his lubricated fingers inside anyway, a few small thrusts and curls to give Neku an appetizer to the main course he’s keening for.

When Neku rolls his hips to try and stop him from removing his fingers, Joshua figures he’s teased his inebriated, wanting boyfriend enough, and easily slides his cock inside with a ‘mm’ of pleasure at the wet heat swallowing him.

Neku’s tilted his head back with a moan of _‘finally,_ **_fuck_ ** _yes.'_ and Joshua leans forward to share a sloppy kiss. He’s got Neku’s slick still on his tongue, and the way it mixes with the faint taste of alcohol makes him grind harder against Neku, wanting to be as close as possible to being _one_.

He knows Neku likes being fucked by the _full_ length, so he pulls out to the head, slams in hard enough to make Neku’s breath catch, grinds a little to make him _moan_ , then repeat. It’s a sloppy, rough affair, accompanied by the wet sounds of Neku’s entrance as it stretches to accommodate him again and again.

Neku’s mouth is open, panting and moaning and crying out at a particularly rough thrust that leaves him _drooling_.

His hand wanders back down, and Neku practically _yells_ when his fingers start rolling and rubbing against his clit in time with the thrusts, hips jerking first in surprise, then faster in desperate search for more _stimulation_ , Joshua speeding up to match the frantic motions.

Joshua bites back a swear, Neku doesn’t bother, a stream of _‘ah-oh fuck,_ **_fuck_ '**pouring from his lips. He’s constricting and squeezing around him, engulfing his dick in a _heat_ that makes Joshua want to hit _deeper_ , fill Neku with cum until it fell from his body onto the sheets below.

“I’m going to fill you to the _brim_.” he growled into Neku’s red ear “flood that little cunt of yours with so much semen it’ll give your drooling mouth a run for its money for how much you’ll _drip_.”

Neku just keens in response as his thrusts and fingers speed up, and from the way his body is trembling Joshua can tell Neku is oh so _close_ , and it makes a pleasant heat coil in his body at the thought of them orgasming together.

It’s nowhere _near_ enough stimulation to get Neku to squirt, but Joshua prides himself on knowing Neku’s body almost better than Neku himself does, and knows _just_ where to press to ensure Neku a toe-curling clitoral orgasm.

He knows it’s hit from the sudden way Neku’s legs tense and squeeze his shoulders, and Neku stretches one last ‘fuck’ into a long whine as his body shakes and squeezes around Joshua’s cock and milks his _own_ orgasm out of him, flooding Neku with a last few thrusts.

Joshua takes the chance to breathe, letting Neku tremble and pant under him as the aftershocks of stimulation fade. When he does pull out, it’s with a sound so wet it makes Neku snicker tiredly despite the last little flinch as he brushes past his throbbing clit.

“Suppose I better clean you up before you start _actually_ leaking onto the bed we’re intending to sleep in.” Joshua’s voice is tired but fond as he removes himself from between Neku’s legs in search of a cloth.

Neku’s response is lazy and slow “And who’s fault is _that_ Mr. “I’m going to fill you ‘till you leak”?” Joshua reaches out to pinch one of his sore nipples in retaliation, and Neku slaps his hand away, closing his eyes “Jus’ use a dirty shirt. Wouldn’t be the _first_ one we’ve had to wash cum and lube out of.”

Luckily, there’s an “art shirt” of Neku’s lying nearby, covered in old paint and ink stains but otherwise clean. Neku hisses a little at the first wipe against his genitals, but relaxes as Joshua continues his gentle motions.

Now that the excitement is over, his mind’s starting to go foggy again. Although he’s sobered up quite a bit, there’s still enough alcohol in his system to remind him that he is still, technically, tipsy despite how he may feel.

Once Neku is as clean as he is going to get with a shirt, Joshua wipes off his own hand and dick before he tosses it in the vague direction of the hamper and takes Neku into his arms as he lies back down.

Neku hums happily and rolls over to nuzzle into his chest, opening one eye to playfully step his fingers over one of his pecs with a childish grin.

“Go to sleep you drunken little nuisance.” Joshua’s buried a hand into Neku’s hair to hold him closer, loving action betraying the pretend annoyance in his voice. 

Neku snickers again, but closes his eye and settles down once more, slipping off to sleep without any more fuss besides a soft, slurred “l’ve you.”

Joshua lies there listening to the sounds of his even breaths, stroking his hands through Neku’s hair to lull him into hopefully peaceful rest. He doesn’t need to respond out loud, he knows Neku knows.

The sounds of Shibuya outside are muffled from the two of them as if they’re in their own plane, Her presence however, is ever soft in the back of his mind making it difficult to sleep as always, especially on nights like this where it is just him and his thoughts while Neku peacefully slumbers.

Even now, citizens scattered ever busy like ants crawling over his body, buried just barely under a façade of humanity. But thanks to Neku, he was getting used to the sensation of his Soul being in prolonged contact with a mortal’s.

And, well… the sensation didn’t chafe like it used to. He would never be human, never be mortal, and Neku accepted and loved him regardless.

Joshua doesn’t know if it is his inebriation or sentimentality making him go down this path of thought, but the destination is the same either way; he is here, right now, with Neku in his arms as if there was nowhere else he would rather be.

He closes his eyes, the least he can do is give Neku the pleasure of waking up lazily in the morning after sharing sleep with his lover.


End file.
